Blood of Olympus
by leovaldezismine
Summary: Spoiler Alert!This is the summary of the Blood of Olympus (Don't read if you have not read HOH) So after rescuing Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus and closing the doors of death, everyone has to go and fight Gaea and stop her from rising on August 1st, which is the Feast of Spes. Reyna and Nico are also involved, and i will have their own chapters. Enjoy!


**Ok guys I read through a lot of fanfics and I thought I should write my own and post it. I don't know hoe often I'll be updating but hopefully I'll do it every 2 or 3 days or something. But anyway, enjoy!**

Ch 1

Leo

Leo couldn't sleep. The sun hadn't even rose yet, but Leo was already below deck, a piece of toast in his hands, letting his hands do whatever they wanted to do so he could let his mind wander of to something else. SomeONE else, to be exact. Calypso, to be exact-est. Leo could still feel his lips tingling from the kiss, and he could still remember the words he had said,  
"I'm coming back to get you, Calypso, I swear it on the River Styx". And he had meant it, because you just CAN'T swear on the River Styx and get away not fulfilling your promise.  
Leo was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Jason had woken up.  
"What are you doing up so early?" Jason asked.  
"Holy Cow!" Leo shouted as he jumped straight out of his skin and whirled around, "I've seriously got to put a bell on you, sneaking up on me like some kind of ninja!"  
Jason ignored him and said, "Leo, there's something wrong with you and I'm gonna figure it out"  
"Well I appreciate the offer boss, but I'm going to have to decline" Leo said in his best professional voice.  
"You met someone" Jason said, "a girl." All of the color drained out of Leo's face.  
"And I know who you met." Jason said with a gleam in his eye, but Leo never got a chance to find out if he was right or wrong, because right at that moment, Leo collapsed. Everything became blurry. Now he couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't hear anything. All of his senses were lost. Was he dying? No, it wasn't dying, it was a trick, from his old friend, dirt face. The world was coming back into to focus, but he couldn't tell where he was. As his vision became clearing a bit more, he saw that he was in the middle of an ocean, with mountains on one side of him, and an island on the other side. It only took him 2 seconds to decide where to go. He turned onto his stomach and started swimming towards the island that looked suspiciously like Ogygia, but no matter he much he swam, the island never seemed any closer than it was an hour before. Then, Calypso stepped out of the trees, her caramel hair flowing, a spade in her hand, her hands all dirty.  
"Calypso!" Leo cried out. But Calypso just stood there, smiling, as if she couldn't see Leo at all.  
"She can not hear you, little hero," came a voice. Gaea's voice, "This is your eternal doom. This is what you will suffer if you continue on that hopeless "quest" of yours"  
Leo could hear the malice in Gaea's voice.  
"Come with me, and help me destroy the other six demigods that are on the quest with you. You can keep your trireme, if you like, and I will let Calypso of the island. I can see your future with her." Gaea's voice washed over him like the voice of his mother tucking him into bed when he was little. The offer was so tempting, but then he remembered his mother. Dirt Face had KILLED his mother. There was no way he would let her kill his friends, either, and no WAY was he going to _help _her in doing that.  
"I'm going to save Calypso AND my friends, and we ARE going to defeat you" Leo roared at Gaea. He just wished that he felt as brave as he sounded, because inside, he felt like a little 5-year old whose ice cream dropped on to the sidewalk on a hot summer day.  
"Very well, you have made your choice" Gaea says, "And because of your choice no one will EVER see you again!" And with that wonderful thought, Leo once again felt the feeling of fainting and, as he wondered where he was going to go, he closed his eyes.


End file.
